


【翔智】你的甜蜜

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【翔智】你的甜蜜

1）

樱井翔是一名恐高的消防员。

但樱井是一个穿上消防员制服就忘记自己恐高的优秀消防员，所以，他是一名出色的消防员。消防员是一个苦逼的工作，救火，救人，救动物，什么都是他们的工作范围。樱井很热爱这份工作，每次成功挽救生命都会让他欢喜感动。从事这工作已经好几年了，樱井比起当年初入职时更加热爱这份工作。

可是这份工作也让他有了一个缺憾，那就是为了救人而失去了味觉。他当时冒险将面罩给了对方，以至自己吸入了过多浓烟，在医院做了身体检查也没什么异样，但就是吃什么都没有了味道。

这是吃货樱井翔最大的遗憾。

自从失去了味觉，樱井就不怎么在家里做饭了。反正什么味道都品不出来，干脆到外面随便解决就好了，反正离他家不远的桂花楼是他的死党相叶雅纪开的，天天蹭饭管饱，樱井觉得这样的人生除去没有了味觉上的酸甜苦辣之外，别的遗憾也算是没有了。

樱井最近养了一只黑猫，那是他在一次行动里营救出来的。黑猫的原主人是位老爷爷，他在那场火灾里吸入了浓烟，家里人决定把他接回乡下老家好好休养，于是樱井就将他们没有余力饲养的黑猫领了回家，从此开始了一人一猫的生活。

黑猫很漂亮，细长而柔软的毛，在洗完澡吹干之后，帅得让樱井不停给他拍照。黑猫的颈上戴着小银牌，上面刻着它的名字——“智”，这是它原来的主人——那位老爷爷给他起的。樱井也沿用了这个名字，因为他觉得黑猫似乎很喜欢这个名字。

自从养了猫之后，樱井乏味的生活多了一些乐趣，闲时坐在家里看书也有只毛茸茸的爪子搭着自己的大腿，那些偶尔翻涌上心头的寂寞总会被这种简单的温暖所驱散。他为智买了各种猫咪爱吃的罐头，彼此间相处愉快。

现在樱井的休假日都窝在家里，连去相叶的桂花楼吃饭的次数都减少了不少。今天久未见面的相叶打来电话让他过来试新菜，樱井闻言苦笑。

他一个没有了味觉的人怎么试得了新菜的味道？不过相叶见他天天窝在家里所以找个借口让他出门罢了。以前的他是吃货，休假时天天到处觅食，自从失去味觉之后，尽管他笑着说不在意，但他的好友们都知道他内心其实很难受。那时候相叶天天变着法子做不同的菜式想方设法希望能激起他味蕾的反应，只可惜这一切都是徒劳。

尽管知道相叶所做的事都是没用，可朋友间的这份情义永远都在樱井心里温暖着他。他敌不过相叶的软泡硬磨，终于还是答应了去桂花楼吃午饭。

“智，我要出去吃饭，你自己留在家里吃猫粮可以吗？”

樱井刚准备开新的罐头，却被智的小柔爪按住了手腕。

“喵呜~~~”

“你不想吃吗？”智一直都很乖的，今天这举动明显和平时不一样，樱井有点担心，将它抱起，“智怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“喵呜喵呜~~~”智往樱井怀里缩了缩，“喵呜！”

“要不我带你去逛逛街吧，我家住得这么高你平时也出不去，但是你要乖乖留在笼子里，不许大吵大叫的哦。”

“喵呜！”

樱井总觉得智那双眼睛像藏着宝石一般，有时候对视久了会让他有迷失感，智是他遇过的最通人性的猫了。在离开老爷爷家的时候，智会跳到老爷爷怀里轻舔对方的手指，在樱井早已准备好的笼子里，它也会不停地回头看着老爷爷。和智相处的这段时间，他说什么智都仿佛听得懂一样。

樱井打开笼子，智却没有主动走进去，反而是跳入了他的怀里。

“喵呜~”

樱井侧着头想想，“你不想用笼子？”

智往上爬了爬，趴在了樱井的肩上，尽管樱井是个溜肩，但智就是能趴得好好的没有滑下来。既然智已经找到了舒服的地方趴着，樱井也不强求它到笼子里，拿上钱包和电话就出门了。

一路上樱井吸引了相当多的目光，大家对他肩上的黑猫非常好奇，能这么乖不吵不闹地趴在人类的肩膀上的猫咪可真的不多见。樱井对此很是骄傲，能养这么一只出色的猫咪也是他运气好。

一推开桂花楼的门，相叶那句“欢迎光临”还没说完就同样被他肩上的黑猫吸引住了。

“Nino，快来看！有只黑猫趴在翔酱的溜肩上，”相叶的大嗓门引得食客们都将注意力落在樱井身上，“而且它没有没有滑下来！”

“喂！”

“喵呜！”

一人一猫竟同时向相叶提出抗议，相叶被吓得猛吐舌头。

“果咩果咩！”相叶一般道歉一边带樱井到他惯常坐的桌子旁，“新菜快好了。”

樱井笑着拉开椅子坐下，智从他肩上跳下来，跳上他对面的椅子，两只爪子趴在餐桌边上。

“智真可爱！”

樱井拿起手机给黑猫拍了几张。相叶很快就把新菜端了上来，桂花楼是中餐馆，老板兼大厨相叶最喜欢做麻婆豆腐，煎饺和汉堡肉，当然其他的菜式他也做得非常出色，只是那三种可谓是桂花楼的招牌菜。然而麻辣如麻婆豆腐也无法刺激出樱井受伤的味觉。

今天的新菜闻着香气扑鼻，可当樱井夹起放入口中的时候，仍然是什么都品不出来。

“那家伙最近见不到你很担心呢。”说话人是相叶的男朋友二宫和也，他拉了另一张椅子坐下，夹了一块放进嘴里，“他的菜越做越好了，可是再怎么美味的菜都挽救不了他好朋友的味觉，这让他觉得很遗憾。你这阵子没来吃饭，他很担心你呢。”

“我没事，因为前阵子刚领养了这小家伙，要等它适应一下才行，今天本来想把它放在家里的，没想到它非要跟出来，所以就把它也带上了。”

二宫也注意到乖乖坐在椅子上的黑猫，且不说黑猫外表俊美，光是那乖乖盘着尾巴的坐相就优雅迷人。

“长得很俊俏呢。”

二宫伸手逗了逗黑猫，对方没有像对待樱井那么顺从，虽然没张牙舞爪，但也坐直身子，感觉瞬间高傲了起来。

“它叫智。”

“你有空多来吃饭吧，免得那个笨蛋担心你。”

“嗯，前阵子怕智不适应，现在应该没问题了。”

午饭后樱井告别了相叶和二宫，带上智四处闲逛。消防员的工作总是很紧张，所以樱井格外珍惜休假。在嬉闹的街道上，樱井看到穿着可爱小裙子的漂亮女生手里提着精美的蛋糕，他忽然想起自己已经好久没吃过蛋糕了，自从失去味觉之后，他对食物就再也提不起精神了。

“喵呜~~”趴在他肩上的智似乎察觉到他的想法，声声温柔的猫叫像是安慰。

“我没事。”樱井伸手逗了逗智。

既然品不出蛋糕的美味，还不如就让蛋糕的美好印象永远封印在过去。

 

2）

智似乎学会了外出。

有几次当樱井下班回到了家，智却不见了踪影。他到处叫它，却一点回应都没有。最初的时候他以为智离家出走了，却在第二天早上在猫窝里看到那抹熟悉的身影。智最近似乎很累，它总是在睡觉，除了樱井休假的日子。在休假的日子当樱井问它要不要外出的时候，它就会很兴奋地跳上他的肩。

樱井今天也答应了相叶要去桂花楼吃午饭。甫一入坐，相叶就一脸神秘地拿出了一个精美的小蛋糕放到樱井的面前。

“尝尝。”

樱井看着相叶一脸笑容，要是换作以前，他一定会以为这是相叶的恶作剧，但现在不会了，对一个失去味觉的人来说，就算这个蛋糕里面同时存在甜酸苦辣，他也品不出来。

“怎么了？”

冲着对好友的信任，樱井挖了一口放入嘴里。

嗯？甜的？

樱井惊喜地看着那个蛋糕，连忙又再勺了一口。

真的！他没有品错！他真的吃出了这块蛋糕的甜味！

“怎样？翔酱怎样？有没有味道？”

樱井的表情变化也让相叶充满了希望，连连追问。

“有甜味！”樱井实在是太怀念蛋糕的美味了，一边回答一边不停地吃着那个蛋糕，“你做的吗？”

“不是，是我们店里新来的厨师。”

相叶坐到樱井身边，将蛋糕的来源细细说来。

那天傍晚，有一个穿着迷彩衣服的男子来到店里。那个人不高，衣服显得很不合身，五官长得很清秀，眉目间很是乖巧的模样。他说他想来桂花楼当厨子，他会煮很多种菜式，而且还非常擅长做甜品，最重要的是他不收钱，包吃就可以了。相叶的桂花楼一直也想推出甜品，只是人手一直不足，请一个厨师的价钱不便宜，相叶目前还不敢在盈利相当吃紧的时候随便请个人回来加重成本，所以男子的话让相叶眼前一亮。

相叶让男子试煮了几道菜和做了一些甜品，男子也没有撒谎，无论是各种料理还是甜品都做得非常出色。相叶立刻就决定聘请他，但男子又提出了更奇怪的要求。

他虽然不要工资，但他希望相叶借他点钱买几套衣服，同时他的工作时间并不能很固定，但像甜品有些他可以想办法在还没开店前先准备。相叶对此虽然觉得很有些莫名其妙，可鉴于男子出色的手艺，相叶还是答应了他的要求。

这些天靠着这位出色的厨师让桂花楼的生意上升了好几个点，相叶和二宫对此乐开了花，对男子更加赞赏。

“他在吗？我想见一见他！”

樱井已经将那甜品消灭，他用纸巾拭了拭嘴角，神情恳切。

“耕太不在，”相叶摊摊手，“他叫富士冈耕太。”

富士冈耕太？

樱井隐约觉得自己在哪听过这个名字，但脑子转了一圈却没有任何确切的记忆。

“那我不就没办法见到他了？”

“耕太的时间挺飘忽的，要是你真的很想见他，我下次见到他的时候和他确定一个时间吧。”

“嗯！我一定要见他！”

随后相叶又端出别的菜式，只是这些都不是富士冈做的，所以樱井仍然如同嚼蜡，毫无味道可言。樱井觉得这事太过奇异了，他迫不及待地想见这位富士冈先生。

可是连相叶都无法确保他什么时候出现，樱井也觉得自己束手无策。但为什么只有富士冈先生的甜品能让他品出味道呢？他一定解开这个谜。

樱井带着失望抱着智离开了桂花楼。那份久违的甜味仍让他回味不已，他对这位厨师充满了好奇，到底是什么神秘的力量让他品出了蛋糕的味道？

“智，你说我要到什么时候才会见到他呢？不知道他长什么样子呢？”樱井的手轻抚着智柔顺的长毛，“这实在是太不可思议了，我吃他做的蛋糕能感觉到那份沁入心肺的甜味，但吃雅纪的菜却还是什么感觉都没有，你说这是为什么呢？”

智冷不丁地舔了一下他的手背，吓得樱井以为智要咬他。

“喵呜~~”

“被你吓到了啦。”樱井挠了挠智的下巴，“要是雅纪能快点约到他就好了。”

那个素未谋面的厨师通过一块蛋糕深深地牵引着樱井的心。

 

3）  
富士冈耕太好一阵子没来了，准确地说自从樱井来吃过他做的蛋糕之后他就没有再在桂花楼出现过。受了樱井吩咐的相叶更是天天在桂花楼守着，生怕错过了对方来店的时间。他对富士冈也是充满了好奇，怎么还能有人做出让樱井品出味道的食物呢？作为樱井的死党，他在樱井失去味觉之后，他已经用尽各种方法，制作过不同的菜式，但无论是普通的家常菜还是昂贵的食材，就算是樱井最喜欢的贝类，在樱井的嘴里，通通是毫无味道的。

医生也说过这是比较难处理的个案，所以他和樱井就渐渐放弃了。但富士冈的到来让他们又燃起了希望。只是他已经十天没来了，这让相叶又为难了起来，富士冈没有留下任何联系方式，相叶根本就找不到他。

这位神秘的富士冈先生来无影去无踪，相叶天天在店里等着那个娇小的身影出现。皇天不负有心人，终于让相叶又等到了他的出现。

当那个仿佛睡不醒的富士冈出现的时候，相叶忍不住在店里大叫了起来。

“我的天！你终于来了！”

相叶拉起富士冈的手往员工休息室走，一边掏出电话打给樱井。

富士冈看着相叶，心里犹豫着是否应该阻止他。但就在他犹豫不决的时间里，相叶已经成功通知了樱井。

“耕太，你知道吗？你做的蛋糕简直是神迹！我一位失去味觉的死党他竟然品出了蛋糕的甜味，这是奇迹啊！”

相叶急匆匆地说了一大堆，富士冈呆呆地听着，不时点点头，二宫站在他俩身旁都觉得这两个人超搞笑。

“好了好了，等翔酱来了让他们自己说吧，你就别那么多嘴了。我们要开店了。”

二宫将相叶拉走，剩下富士冈一个人在休息室了。他坐到沙发上捂着脸，有点不知所措。他当然知道樱井想见他这件事，那天他可是坐在椅子上听到樱井和相叶交谈的全部内容呢。

他最初只是想着试试吧，也许他家祖传的不知名香料能让樱井吃出味道，却没想到这真的成功了。樱井因此而想见他也是情理之中，可他一点心理准备都没有，因为……他并不是什么普通人！

要是这个秘密暴光了，他在人类的世界里会被当成怪物吧。

他不要！就算樱井和相叶都是个好人，但他也还是不太敢赌这一回。

“耕太，我朋友翔酱来了。”

相叶的声音在门外响起，富士冈吓得整个人站了起来，不安地走到门边，犹豫着到底要不要开门。

“富士冈先生你好，我叫樱井翔！”

樱井熟悉不已的声音在外面传来，富士冈觉得自己没办法继续躲着，只好扭扭捏捏地把门打开了。

樱井在门外心急如焚。他接到相叶的电话就立刻从床上爬起来，匆忙地洗了把脸，然后就跑到桂花楼来了。

门后的富士冈出乎樱井的意料，尽管相叶早已形容过他的样貌，但当樱井看到他的时候，内心还是被触动了。

好可爱的男人！

圆圆润润的脸颊，英挺的鼻子，亮晶晶的眼睛，眉宇间一派温柔，只一眼便让樱井手足无措。和富士冈的视线对上更让樱井心跳加速，他在门打开之前准备的话全部消失。

“我，我，我叫樱井翔！”

樱井有点傻气地自我介绍，富士冈忍不住笑了笑，伸手握住樱井示好的右手，“你好，我是富士冈耕太。”

连说话的声音都这么好听！连那双手握起来都这么舒服！

樱井呆呆地看着眼前这个男人，一时间忘了松开手。

富士冈有点尴尬地抽回手，“听相叶君说你在找我？”

“啊啊啊！是的！”樱井这才想起正事，“我们坐下聊。”

两个人坐在沙发上，樱井迫不及待地开口。

“富士冈先生，我之前在一次意外里失去了我的味觉，从那时起我吃什么都没有味道，但唯有你做的蛋糕能让我再感受到了吃东西是多么幸福，我知道这么问是非常唐突，但我真的很想知道为什么，为什么只有你做的东西才能让我感觉到了味道？”

富士冈知道这个问题是樱井必然会问的，但他真的不知道要怎么回答。

富士冈沉默了很久，樱井小心翼翼地偷偷望向他，心里恍然大悟。

“啊！对不起！我想这应该是富士冈先生的秘方，没理由就这么告诉我的，但我可以发誓就算我知道了也不会将这个秘密公开的。”

樱井说着竖起了手作发誓状，却被富士冈按下了。

“这个秘密，我怕会吓到你。”

富士冈的头垂得很低，害得樱井连忙噤声。

“其实，”樱井过了很久才敢再开口，“因为连医生都说我的味觉是无法恢复的了，所以我才更好奇富士冈先生是用了什么方法让我品出了蛋糕的甜味。但如果你真的不方便透露也没关系，那我可以天天过来吃富士冈先生煮的东西吗？”

“诶？天天吗？”富士冈无措地搅着自己的衣角，“我不一定天天都在，那，那要不我多给你做一些，如果你喜欢的话。”

“喜欢喜欢喜欢！”樱井一想到可以吃有味道的东西，他就兴奋得像个孩子。

富士冈看到他的笑颜，自己也忍不住笑了起来。

“谢谢你喜欢！”

 

4）

自从那天之后，富士冈几乎天天都到桂花楼来。除了为桂花楼煮菜做甜品之外，他也会特意为樱井准备一份定食和甜品。樱井到来的时间比较不定，所以他们再也没碰上过。

樱井仍想不通为什么只有富士冈做的菜才能让他吃出味道，期间他又再试过相叶或者是其他人做的菜，仍旧是如同嚼蜡。

这样的生活持续了一段时间，有一个想法在樱井脑海里慢慢酝酿。不过富士冈行踪飘忽，他得让相叶帮忙逮到他才可以和他说这件事。

说起来，最近他下班回来常常看到智窝在沙发上睡得很沉，有几次他差点以为那家伙是不是死了，怎么叫都没有反应，直至他探了探它的鼻息才确认它还活着。偶尔他回来时甚至还找不到它，不知道它跑到哪里去玩了，但他总有一种感觉，智无论去了哪里都会回来。

“智，”樱井一边抱着熟睡的黑猫，一边吃着富士冈为他准备的蛋糕，他什么口味的蛋糕都爱得很，富士冈也是厉害，总是能做出各种奇妙口味的蛋糕，尽管听起来很古怪，吃下去却是人间美味，“你说我开多少钱，富士冈先生才会愿意来我家当我的专属厨师呢？”

“喵呜~~~”

本来熟睡的猫发出叫声，樱井低头替它顺了顺毛，“你要不要也尝尝他的手艺？他煮的东西真的很好吃，人又长得好看。”

想起和富士冈唯一的那次见面，樱井笑得甜丝丝的，连智看着他都没有发现。

“要是能天天都看到他就好了。”樱井又送了一块蛋糕入口，“真的好想能天天都看到他呢，我觉得智也会很喜欢他的，他看着就是非常好相处的一个人，好像……好像看着他心就会化开一样。”

智从樱井怀里跳上餐桌，定定地看着他，樱井被它看得不好意思。

“智，”樱井伸手摸住智的脑袋，“我想我可能是喜欢上富士冈先生了。”

智伸出舌头舔了舔樱井的指腹，然后蜷成一团睡觉。

樱井吸了口气，没想到自己的心底话倒是先对宠物说了出口，“智，你说富士冈先生会接受我吗？”

三天后的休假，相叶打来电话说富士冈到桂花楼，那时樱井刚下班到家。一接到相叶的电话，樱井抄起钥匙便出门了。

当樱井赶到的时候，富士冈正穿着围裙在厨房里忙得热火朝天。樱井微微喘着气，距离他上一次与富士冈见面已经隔了两周。在过去的十四天里，当樱井每一次吃到富士冈煮的东西时，他的味蕾都复苏过来，特别是那些他最喜爱的甜品，每一口都让他的心被甜蜜填满。

“富士冈先生！”樱井在他的繁忙告一段落的时候，紧紧地握住了他的手，“我有话要和你说！”

富士冈看着他，轻轻点了点头，摘了厨师帽，顺从地跟着樱井走到厨房外面找了个小包间坐下。相较樱井的紧张神情，富士冈倒是很冷静，樱井看着无论发生什么都处变不惊的富士冈，心里的话更是几次三番到了嘴边都说不出口。

“翔君好久不见。”

富士冈的笑容软软的，和他在厨房的干练完全不一样，樱井觉得自己的心跳更加不受控制。

这样的人会不会答应他的请求？

“真的好久不见了，这段时间感谢富士冈先生的帮助，如果不是你特意为我做的饭菜，我想我还是得天天吃着那些没味道的东西。啊！其实是我自己的问题啦，是我自己失去了味觉。”

“不用客气的，我听相叶君说你有话要和我说？”

富士冈的话让樱井无法再逃避，他深深吸了口气。

“我知道富士冈先生很忙，我的这个想法可能有点让你为难了，但我真的很希望能每一天都吃到富士冈先生做的饭菜和甜品。”

樱井几乎是低着头说完这番话的，他的心提到嗓子眼上，他甚至听到自己的声音在发抖。但他很快就听到对面传来爽快的回应声。

“可以的哦。”

樱井猛地抬头，他对上富士冈的视线，他以为自己听错了。他原以为富士冈会拒绝，虽然他想不到会被富士冈拒绝的理由是什么，但他怎么也没想到事情会这么顺利。

他仍是一副惊讶的表情，但富士冈却笑容温和。樱井想他会在这样的笑颜里溺亡，他狂乱的心跳怎么都压不下，直至他大着胆子握上富士冈骨节分明的手。

这是梦吗？

如果是，他愿意永远不醒过来！

 

5）

富士冈会定期到樱井家替他做饭，但他们并不一定能碰到面。很多时候当樱井回来，富士冈早已离开，留给他的永远是温热的饭菜和精美的甜品，他期待的画面几乎没有出现过。

他想在打开家门的时候看到那个娇小却蕴含力量的身影会出现在开放式厨房里，他甚至想轻轻将人从后抱住，他想贴着他的脸颊在他耳边说“我回来了。”

可是这些从来没有发生过。

富士冈似乎用另一种方法巧妙地避开着他。

樱井吃着甜蜜入心的蛋糕，思考着要怎么找机会把富士冈堵住。之前他握住对方的手没有被甩开，他还以为他们跨进一大步呢，结果对方似乎并没有理解他的意思，仍是这么神龙见首不见尾，来无影去无踪，让樱井郁闷至极。

看来他得想个办法把富士冈逮到才行。

今天他故意和同事调了班，吃完索然无味的早餐之后，他和智打了个招呼便关门离开。他下了楼之后躲在一旁，他在等，等富士冈来的那一刻。然而等了老半天，却怎么都没看到人。等了个把小时之后，躲在树后的樱井倒是看到智跑了下来。

诶？樱井很是惊讶，智最近都很贪睡，有很多时候，他回到家，不是找不到猫影就是看见它在睡觉，逗也毫无反应。他怎么也没想到在他白天去工作之后，智会跑到外面去。

下意识地，樱井偷偷跟在了智的后面，智没有用很快的速度在奔跑，所以樱井能跟得上。猫在前人在后，智似乎也没有察觉被跟踪，樱井跟着它一直跑到一条废弃的隧道里，那里很黑，樱井正犹豫着要不要跟进去的时候，突然看到富士冈从里面走出来，而且还一边走一边扣衣扣。

樱井的心里有一大堆的谜团，他不知道自己该不该走上前去问富士冈。他想起那些前辈和同事口中的都市传说，他不知道眼前的事是否也是一个传说。为什么进去是一只猫，出来的却是一个人？他们之间到底有没有关系？

他不敢让自己多想，他知道所有的答案都可以从富士冈口中了解，而他目前要做的是将富士冈拦住，然后向他寻求答案。

他远远地跟着富士冈，一直到富士冈买完食材回了他的家。樱井站在楼下迈不动步子，他不知道楼上的人会给他什么答案，他仔细回想最近的所有事情，他觉得有些事和时间点是能联系起来的，像破碎的拼图，一但收拾起来就会发现某些地方是可以拼凑的。

樱井轻手轻脚地上了楼，他站在门口犹豫，他不知道自己这样贸然开门进去对方会怎样，他觉得连他都搞不清楚自己想要一个怎样的结果。

最终他还是把钥匙插进了孔里，开门声到底还是惊动了正在厨房洗菜的富士冈。富士冈明显是没料到他会在这个时间回来，一脸的愕然，连手上的动作都停了。

“你，你不是去上班了吗？”

富士冈讪讪地笑着，他尴尬得不知道该怎么办，他开了水冲了冲手，然后像个做错事的孩子一样，手指搅着衣角，无助无辜又不知所措。

“智……”

樱井用他以往叫黑猫的声调开了口，富士冈的表情转为震惊。

“你，翔君你在叫谁？”

富士冈别过脸去逃避着樱井的逼视，樱井没有让他得逞，一步一步地逼了过去，直到把富士冈围在了梳洗台前，让他无路可退。

“我都看到了，智跑进了那条隧道里，出来的人就变成了富士冈耕太，这件事太玄妙了不是吗？”

富士冈定被樱井的话惊得抬起了头，他惊惶地看着眼前高自己半个头的男人，他无法回应樱井的话，他的心脏跳得飞快，他的嘴唇动了好几下，却想不到该说什么才是对的。

太糟糕了！他怎么会这么大意？他的秘密都被发现了！

“所以，智就是富士冈先生吗？”

樱井最后的问话让他彻底无从闪躲，他的眼神里流露出绝望，既然秘密已经不再是秘密，那么不如干脆承认离开好了！

“砰！”

富士冈在樱井的眼前变成了黑猫的形态，从衣服里钻出来的它拔脚要跑却被眼明手快的樱井一把按在怀里。

“喵呜~~喵呜~~”

智在樱井的怀里拼命挣扎大叫，然而任凭它如何把樱井狠狠抓伤，樱井始终紧紧捉住它的手脚将它抱住不放开。

“不要跑！请不要跑！”

樱井将黑猫紧紧抱住，哪怕手臂上全是被抓的血痕。

“智！我们可以聊一下吗？”

直到黑猫在他怀里渐渐放弃挣扎，樱井才敢再次开口，他之前用尽全力与黑猫对峙，现在都有点气喘呼呼。

黑猫看着他，“砰”的一声变回了人。樱井吃惊地看着眼前赤裸的人儿，一时间傻了眼。

“智……智……”

对方低着头从樱井那已放松的怀抱里挪动出来，当光脱脱的他站在樱井面前时，樱井白皙的脸红得如同发高烧。

智不发一言地去把衣服穿上，却没有想过自己的一举一动在樱井看来全是撩人的行为。樱井想移开视线却不能，大野的身段健实，细腻的肌肤泛着光泽，樱井觉得那些因喜欢而产生的欲念渐渐涌上心头，他压抑着自己，不让自己轻易上前以免在所有答案揭晓之前把一切破坏。

“如你所见，我是都市传说里的猫科人。”

单薄的衬衫和牛仔裤，帅气精致的面容，无论是猫的形态还是人的模样，樱井觉得对方都出色至极。

“猫科人？”

樱井咽了一下口水，他之前听说过这个不知真假的都市传说，说是可能因为基因发生了变化，有人可以在猫科动物和人类之间互相转换，但由于他一直没见过，所以他真的以为这就只是一个传说而已。直到智在他面前真真实实地变了一回才让他明白有些传说是真的。

“嗯，我从发育开始就可以在猫和人之间互相转换。只是变回猫的形态时裸着的，这一点比较麻烦，人类不能不穿衣服。”

智看着樱井，他小心翼翼地观察着樱井的反应，他不是没有察觉樱井对他的心意，只是他作为这么特别的物种，他不知道樱井是否愿意接受在人类眼中如同怪物一样的他。

“那，智为什么愿意留在老爷爷那里？”发现黑猫可以变成人之后，樱井突然想到了另一个问题，“当日在火场，你应该可以把老爷爷救出来才对啊？”

“老爷爷为人非常好，他以为我是流浪猫，于是就把我带回家养着。那天我本来是想着把老爷爷救出来的，但你们赶到了。”

当日发生火灾的时候，火势漫延得很快，老爷爷正在睡觉，他用尽全力都叫不醒他，他刚想变成人形背老爷爷出去时，樱井他们赶来了。

“那你为什么愿意跟我回来？你不是普通的猫咪，就算没有人养你，你也可以活得很好啊。”

那时候因为老爷爷的家人要带他回乡下老家照顾所以才要给黑猫找一个新家，樱井想不通是什么理由让智愿意跟着他。

“因为翔君长得很好看，”智的声音很小，却足够让在安静空间里的两个人都听得清楚，“翔君的脸是我喜欢的类型，我想要是这样的人愿意养我也不是件坏事，于是就跟了你回家。被你养了一阵子我才知道翔君失去了味觉。我可是我们家族里的厨师呢，所以我就回家去找我们的祖传秘方加到饭菜和甜品里试试，结果翔君能吃出味道了，这真的让我很高兴。”

智腼腆地解释着这一切的由来。于是樱井知道了为什么他明明有养活自己的能力却还是因为老爷爷的温柔相对而留了下来给老爷爷作伴，在火灾现场如果不是他们消防员的及时赶到，他也打算变成人形将老爷爷救出去，也明白了黑猫其实亦对自己心动，所以才不会离去，还用了老爷爷孙子富士冈耕太的名字去桂花楼当厨师煮饭给他吃。

这一切都让樱井内心感动。

“你是怕我接受不了你是猫科人所以才一直避免与我碰面？”

“嗯，毕竟我们猫科人一直都藏得很好，虽然有人类偶尔会看到我们，但这毕竟没有实锤，所以才会只是一个都市传说，如果被人类确认了这个，不知道后续会发生什么事，因此我们都小心翼翼，不让任何人类发现我们的秘密。”

智站起来走到樱井面前，语气诚恳，“翔君，看在这些饭菜和甜品都能勾起你的味觉的份上，你能不能帮我保守我们猫科人的秘密？”

智从来没有想过这个秘密会被樱井发现，他以为自己将这一切隐藏得很好，却不知道从什么时候起樱井对他起了疑心。

“智，我不会将这个秘密告诉任何人的，我只是想知道，你会因为这个秘密被揭穿而离开我吗？”

智就站在他面前，在伸手可及的时候距离里，樱井放轻了呼吸，压低了声音，他觉得这一切如梦如幻，他不知道要不要伸出手去牵住那个朝思暮想的人。

智对上樱井的视线，那双让他心醉的大眼睛依旧清透晶亮，他在那眸子里看到自己的模样。

“如果你愿意保守这个秘密，我愿意留下来。”

智的话音刚落就被樱井拉入怀里紧紧拥住。

“太好了！我终于找到你了！”

智的身体很温热，樱井想起之前抱着他同床共枕的日子，他一直苦苦追寻的人就在他身边，这让他兴奋极了。

“虽然我不知道能陪翔君多久，但我会天天煮东西给翔君吃，翔君喜欢的饭菜和甜品，我每一天都做。”

智的手圈住樱井的腰，他听着樱井的心跳，大着胆子说出自己的心底话。他曾以为樱井会介意他是个猫科人，他也曾以为只要秘密被揭穿他可能就得赶紧逃离，但樱井没有让这一切发生。

“智，我喜欢你！无论是作为黑猫的智，还是富士冈耕太，只要你是你，我就永远都不会变！”樱井在智的额头落下深深一吻。

智笑得灿烂，他曾以为最终会失去的人现在就在他面前，情深款款地亲吻他。

“那个，我想问一下，除了因为有秘方能让我恢复味觉之外，为什么你做的蛋糕这么好吃？”

“我也不知道，大概……大概是因为我喜欢你吧！”

“那以后可以只为我一个人做甜品吗？”

“嗯，我要给翔君专属的甜蜜！”

这一份味道，除了你谁都无权享用！

 

END


End file.
